Shy
by Saya Hina Mae
Summary: From a prompt on the kink meme. Gil decides to bring his and Oz's relationship to the next level, despite Oz's embarrassment at touch. Yaoi lemon; GilxOz. No actual plot.


Hello people! This is a fill from the kink meme- the wonderfull kink meme, which I get many ideas from- that I found and decided that I had to fill. The prompt is based off of a picture that I now love. Anywho, please enjoy it. Not the best, but I just finished it a couple minutes ago.

_Note_: With the link in the prompt, get rid of the spaces in it, of course, but incase you didn't know, now you do.

_Prompt_: After seeing **this** (http: /negativz. deviantart. com /art /Quick-Sketch-Oz-186776671), I now simply MUST see it in writing!

Oz seems to look/feel really awkward whenever feelings or physical contact are involved (like after Oscars hug or Gilberts promise). I want Oz and Gilbert, where it turns out Oz is really uke/shy/awkward when they start taking their relationship further.  
>Can just be an awkward first kiss or full-on uke Oz and Gilbert sex. Just give me uke Oz!<p>

**_Warning_**: Yaoi (boy on boy) lemon; don't like, don't read.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters, nor will I make any money off of this as this is only written for fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shy<strong>_

As Gil thinks about it, he realizes that he was the one who started everything in his and Oz's relationship. He had confessed first- blushing and stuttering it out-, started the first, awkward kiss, and was usually the one who initiated each kiss. Sometimes Oz would start a kiss between them, but was never- _never_- the one to deepen it. And, as Gil thinks about it even more, whenever he would pull back to look at Oz, he was blushing. He thought he would never see that, but he got to see it a lot.

He seemed to blush whenever Gil said 'I love you' to him, or just peck his lips. He seemed to be shy whenever it came to his emotions, or physical touch. Which Gil sometimes took to his advantage, but never to the point where it was noticed by the blond. He didn't want to be caught, as that would make it difficult to have it work.

"Gil?" Oz asks, noticing that his servant was deep in thought. That stirred him, making him blink and look over in question. Oz and Gil had decided to go to the raven's apartment in the city, Alice being left behind because Sharon wanted to have some 'girl time' or something like that.

"Yes, Oz?" He asked, curious as to what was needed to be said.

"Are you going to bed soon?" The young noble asks, making Gil look at the clock and notice that it was pretty late; eleven, which would explain why Oz was in the clothes he now wore to bed, or did whenever they were at the apartment. It was just one of Gil's shirts, which went over half way down his thigh, reaching the bottom of the boxers he wore to bed.

"Yeah." Gil stood up, pecking Oz on the lips- and pretending to not notice the slight blush that had formed on the teen's cheeks- and started to lead him to the bedroom, turning the lights off as he went there. Because he had to turn the lights off- which were not on the way to the room- he got to the room second, letting him be greeted with the sight of Oz sitting on the bed, obviously waiting for him. Because of the way he was sitting, his shirt had moved up, pushing the boxers up and revealing even more skin. Gil tried to hide the fact that his eyes wanted to zoom in there, but there wasn't too many places he could look without seeing a lot of skin, as not all the buttons on the shirt were closed.

"What's wrong, Gil?" Oz asked with a tired look on his face, one that contrasted with the slight smirk on it. The smirk did nothing for Gil's sanity, but he decided to listen to his body's ideas, which made him walk forward and kiss Oz hard, the blond falling backward onto the bed with Gil over him. It was because Gil had been walking forward when he pushed their lips together that they fell, but that did nothing to help Gil's sanity. After a moment, Gil pulled back, letting Oz catch his breath as he had not expected it and didn't have the breath to really kiss for too long.

"Gil? What was that for?" Oz asked after a second, opening his eyes to peer at Gil.

"I couldn't help myself." Gil responded, wrapping his arms around Oz and pushing their bodies together, moving so that their heads were at the pillow. Once again he pushed their lips together, but this time he forced his tongue in. He continued to kiss Oz until he knew they needed air, and only then did he pull back. Glancing at his master he saw his cheeks flushed, eyes open just a little.

Gil's hands started rubbing up and down Oz's body, making shivers go down Oz's spine in response. The teen let out a noise of content, despite how much he was blushing.

"Gil…" He murmured, making the elder man laugh a little. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing all of Oz's chest, and taking the shirt all of the way off. "You're a bit eager Gil." He joked, laughing a little, the confidence in his voice contrasting greatly to the blush on his cheeks.

"It's just that I've wanted to do this for a while now." Gil admitted, Oz looking at him in surprise, having not known that.

"Silly Gil." Oz murmured, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Gil's neck and pulling them close together, raising off of the bed a little. "You only had to ask and I would've let you." He said, trying his hardest to not blush even more. He might be a big flirt, but it was just because flirting didn't mean touch, not like how this was. At that comment, Gil blushed a little, but relished in the contact.

"Then are you ready to go all the way?" He asked, feeling, and hearing, Oz take a deep breath, before nodding.

"Yeah, I am." He said, Gil extremely happy. He pushed Oz back onto the bed, pushing their lips together and once again forcing his tongue in. He felt a slight moan come from Oz at the force, which went straight down to Gil's pants. After a moment he pulled back, that way to give Oz a chance to get his breath, before moving his mouth to Oz's neck.

"Gil." Oz moaned out, feeling Gil suck his neck, moving down it, biting as he felt was needed, which was quite often. Which made Oz's pants feel practically tight, and he could feel Gil's hardened member pressing against his thigh. Gil's mouth continued down, stopping to tease Oz's left nipple- which was hard, to the young noble's embarrassment- while his right hand teased the other. That combination made the moans increase in amount, along with volume. Oz's focus was only his chest, making him not notice the fact that Gils' other hand was moving down, but when he did notice it, it was pulling his boxers down swiftly, revealing his semi-hard length. Gil pulled back, that way he could admire the view.

After a second of hesitation, Oz started unbuttoning Gil's shirt, surprising himself, and Gil, with that action. After a couple of seconds, the shirt was completely unbuttoned, and was removed, letting Oz run his eyes over the revealed chest.

"I have to go get some lotion, if we are to actually go all the way, so that it's easier." Gil said, pecking Oz on the lips before heading into his bathroom. When he came back out, holding a bottle of lotion, he smiled at Oz, who was blushing greatly at the thought of what they were going to do. Gil threw the lotion onto the bed, crawling over Oz to kiss him again, holding his face- which let him feel his cheeks heat up even more- to increase contact.

"Gil." Oz moaned as their lips separated for the first time, their lengths- one clothed, the other bare- rubbing against each other for the first time.

"Oz." Gil moaned, pushing their hips together again, savoring the friction caused. He decided that he wanted more of this heat, and quickly took off his pants and boxers, knowing that it was very unlikely that Oz- who was terrible with touch and emotions- would do that. He saw Oz looking at what was revealed, giving Gil a chance to reach over and grab the lotion grabbed and lean back, wanting to make sure this was wanted. It was during this that Oz also sat up, grabbing the edge of the blanket and almost hiding behind it, looking a little shy. The tears of embarrassment lining his hazy emerald eyes, along with the bright red blush on his cheeks, made him adorable, in Gil's mind, but he knew to not say anything to show he was thinking that.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Oz?" Gil asked, double checking. Oz nodded, sure as he could ever be.

"Yeah, I am." The blond said, looking extremely shy, more so than Gil though was even _possible_.

"Okay." Gil murmured, kissing his soon-to-be lover's lips to calm him, pushing him lightly against the bed with one hand while he uncapped the lotion with the other hand. He put some lotion on three of his fingers, keeping the lotion near him while his hand with the lotion on it neared Oz's entrance. "You ready?" He asked, hinting what he meant by twitching his fingers next to his entrance.

"Yeah." Oz said, trying to not sound pathetic with that one syllable word. Gil knew that, so he didn't make any comment to show he noticed it, just slowly put his pointer finger in, feeling the heat. He pushed his finger in as far as he could, pushing it in and out for a couple of seconds before pushing in his middle finger as well, noting that Oz stiffened a little at that.

To distract him from the pain, Gil start rubbing Oz's erection, earning an immediate moan from that action. With a small smirk on his lips, Gil started spreading his fingers, stretching the hole as much as he could before adding his ring finger, increasing his work with his other hand to distract Oz as much as he could.

For a couple of minutes this was all that happened, until Gil decided that Oz was stretched enough, and that he couldn't listen to the young noble's moans much longer without losing his mind. So he removed his fingers, covering the rest of the lotion onto his length before aligning their hips, meeting Oz' eyes to see if he was ready.

"Go on." Oz muttered, the cue for Gil to start pushing his length in. Oz was blushing slightly, pain evident in his eyes, though he made no sign to stop Gil from moving. So Gil didn't stop moving until his erection was fully sheathed inside Oz, the latter gasping as Gil was so close to _there_, and about rubbed it as he breathed. After giving Oz a couple of seconds to get used to this fullness he started moving a little, small movements at first, though they quickly sped up.

As Oz wasn't complaining about it, Gil didn't stop, but he wasn't too into it, only lifting his hips up every once in a while and letting out few moans. After what felt like forever, Gil pushed in hard, smirking slightly when Oz moaned loudly, his back arching, as Gil memorized that spot, so that he could always hit it.

"Gil!" Oz moaned out, panting. Before it had been so painful, but now it was the most amazing thing ever! Especially when Gil would thrust against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through Oz. The pleasure waves increased even more when Gil gripped his erection, rubbing it, squeezing in times with his thrusts. It lasted on like this for a minute before Oz finally came over their stomachs with a loud moan of Gil's name. Gil lasted for maybe five more seconds before coming inside Oz, riding off his orgasm before pulling out, laying down beside Oz. After a moment he noticed the distance, and put his arms around Oz, pulling the blankets over them.

Despite how close they had just been, Oz blush a little at the contact, but got as close to Gil as he possibly could, trying to calm his breathing.

"That was… incredible, Gil." Oz murmured, making Gil smile a little and put his face in Oz's hair.

"I'm glad you think so. Love you, Oz." Gil murmured, feeling Oz's face- which was against his chest- heat up a little.

"Love you too." He muttered, closing his eyes as the after-sex tiredness fell onto both of them, and they both fell asleep, the most content they had ever been.

While they had just been closer to each other than they had ever been, Gil- before he fell asleep- had his doubts that Oz would get used to touch, would continue feeling awkward with emotion or touch between them. But he had no problems; that made Oz be _Oz_.

* * *

><p>Rushed ending, I guess. Anyway, please reviewfavorite, and if you do, thank you in advance.


End file.
